


Él no lo merece

by Ridley_Lyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One sided Fred Weasley/George Weasley - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley_Lyra/pseuds/Ridley_Lyra
Summary: La relación física que mantienen los gemelos Weasley lastima, no solo a uno de los gemelos que guarda sentimientos por su hermano, sino también a un tercero involucrado sentimentalmente."Sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Sé que tu corazón late tan fuerte que parece que se saldrá de tu pecho. Y sé que él no se lo merece."
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Él no lo merece

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que únicamente soy capaz de escribir cosas tristes. Es mi don mi maldición. 
> 
> Igualmente, espero que disfrutéis. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Las primeras veces puedo entenderlo. Fue por el morbo, ¿verdad?. Montartelo con tu hermano gemelo, ver las muecas de placer que se forman en su cara, idéntica a la tuya, escuchar su voz (o la tuya, quien sabe) gimiendo...

Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la décima, undécima, duodécima e incluso vigésima vez? 

¿Por qué, incluso ahora, ambos os encontráis en su cama, tocándoos, besándoos, entregándoos y muriendo en los brazos del otro? O por lo menos eso haces tú.

Después de todo ya lo sabías. No era por morbo, ni por placer, ni siquiera para liberar tensiones.

Y yo también lo sé. Sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Sé que tu corazón late tan fuerte que parece que se saldrá de tu pecho. Y sé que él no se lo merece.

Le pides que sea más rudo, agresivo, que te parta en dos si es necesario. Porque si es suave sabes que no podras evitar volver a caer aún más profundo. 

Piensas inocentemente que si te hace daño tu obsesión por él llegaría a su fin. Pero no es así.

Él acata tu petición y sus arremetidas se vuelven violentas. Tu gimes de dolor, de placer, de tristeza, de alegría... Ya no sabes por qué lo haces. Simplemente quieres que el tiempo se detenga y poder absorber todo lo que puedas de este momento, porque puede ser el último.

El acto termina y él se marcha. Tu te quedas allí, solo, desnudo, sintiéndote sucio y vulnerable, y lloras. Lloras de tristeza, de dolor. Lloras porque sabes que nunca será lo que tú quieres. 

Y yo también lloro. Lloro de impotencia, de saber que para ti no soy más que el enemigo jurado del grupito de tu hermano menor. Lloro de saber que nunca pensarás en mi más que como un altanero sangre pura, una serpiente rastrera. Lloro al saber que nunca podré estar allí, junto a ti, consolandote, secando a besos las lágrimas que él provocó.

Dicen que ser un Malfoy trae consigo muchas ventajas, sobre todo en el ámbito económico y social. Sin embargo últimamente solo le encuentro inconvenientes a este apellido. Sobre todo cuando tú estás por medio.


End file.
